Dance with the Devil
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: After loosing Dranzer in the world finals...Kai looses it and becomes addicted to morphine...High rating just incase...Plz R


_Okie Dokies... Here is another fic...and this one is something i wrote awhile back and have only jsut really remebered about it and typed it up today and everything and yea...Well what are you still doing go and read it...Please (puppy dog eyes)  
_  
**Dedication:** _This is dedicated to Iluvbeyblade or my Jellybean...Cos i read on her pro that she like fics were someone is addicted to summin...Well its not really what you may expect but ohwell...And also its dedicated to her cos she is just so cool  
_  
**Warning:** P_lease excuse any spelling or gramatical errors i was touch typing and yea so sorry in advanced for any errors  
_  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own beyblade nor do i own the song...Please don't sue as i have no money and am currently living on a benefit Please be generous and give to the Tala and Brooklyn ate all my food charity._

------------------------

He breathed out shakily as the withdrawls started. His hands started trembling, soon followed by the rest of his body.

His eyes were tightly squeezed shut. Trying desperately to block out the blinding light streaming in from the open windows.

Sweat trickled down his face and the back of his neck soaking the pillow and sheets underneath him.

He clenched his jaw and twisted the bed sheets with his fists. A great surge of pain flooded though his body. Demanding that morphine be pumped into him.

A low growl was emitted into the silent room, which was all but bare except for the bed and a small dresser situated to the left.

Openig his crimson eyes he was assaulted by the brightness of everything, the sun wasnt the only thing blinding him. The whole room was white, even the curtains were white.

He shut his eyes just as quickly as he opened them.

A lone tear escaped his eye and trailed down his cheek and hit the pillow silently.

He had lost control. Lost who he was. What he believed in. Lost his bitbeast. Lost his friends. But most important of all he had lost him.

His body wracked with convulsions as the pain assaulted his fragile mind from all directions.

Images. Memories. They all flashed behind his closed lids. Memories of Boris's assault on his weak five year old body. The way he laughed when tears leaked out of Kai's eyes.

"_Say goodbye as we dance  
with the devil tonight"_

He remembered as clear as if he were standing there now, the musky B.O smell that lingered aeound the training rooms.

The way they were made to train from dawn to dusk. Malnourished they all were.

A cry was ripped from his thraot and escaped past his open lips.

Another wave of pain crashed down upon his mind crushing him. His breathing came in short gasps. He felt himself drowning. Yet a part of him didn't care.

All that he wanted was a reprieve from the constant pain that assaulted him. Never ceasing. Not even for a single second.

His heart sped up, beating increadibly fast. Too fast.

His body wracked with convulsions as he tossed and turned. Swear dripped off him, coating his skin and the sheets.

His eyes flung open in pain and his mouth went wide in a silent scream.

"_easy to find whats wrong  
harder to find whats right"_

Suddenly everythign went dead silent as if soemone had muted it all.

Kai's body relaxed onto the bed his head hung limply to one side.

He didn't know what was happening to him. All he knew was that the pain has stopped. As had all the horrifying images.

Instead of pushing away the unwelcoming darkness. He embraces it.

The once crimson eyes that were so dark and hidden. Were now glazed over. Dull. Lifeless.

His head hung limply to one side his blue bangs lying slickly against the sweat soaked skin of his face.

He had tried to fight the darkness. But the darkness eventually overcomes even the strongest person.

But Kai wasn't strong he was weak. He just never let anyone see it.

-------------------------

Ray walked up to the microphone tears shining in his eyes. He cleared his throat a few times before he felt he was ready to speak.

"We all loved Kai. We were all there for him. But is wasnt enough. Not for him.

After loosing Dranzer he was never the same again. Something inside of him snapped. He withdrew into himself completely. He stopped eating. Constantly drank. And got himself hooked on the drug morphine.

"We sent him to the Glensford Rehabilitation Centre. For his own good and safety.

And there he lost his fight. But he left something behind. Something he wrote before it got to hard for him.

And it will forever live on."

Ray stepped back from the microphone to compose himself as the music started up.

Stepping back to the microphone he gripped it with both hands and began to sing.

"_Here i stand  
helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes_

_so many days go by_

_easy to find whats wrong_

_harder to find whats right_

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through _

_all your empty lies_

_I wont stay long_

_in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye as we dance_

_with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

_feeling your cold dead eyes_

_stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_all your empty lies_

_I wont last long_

_in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye as we dance _

_with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Say goodbye as we dance_

_with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on_

_Hold on"_

_-----------------------------------_

_Ok well that was it so what did you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
Well review and tell me what you though of it _

Thanx  
Luv Phoenix  
xxx


End file.
